Mistakes and Regrets
by QuellyAnne
Summary: Liv Morrow goes to Charming to rebuild her life and fix her relationship with Clay. However things go from bad to worse when she learns the reason she left home happens to be a member of SAMCRO. Juice/OC. Set during season 4 with minor changes.
1. Old Faces

Summary: Liv Morrow goes to Charming to rebuild her life and fix her relationship with Clay. However things go from bad to worse when she learns the reason she left home happens to be a member of SAMCRO. Juice/OC. Set during season 4 with minor changes.

* * *

><p>Liv pulled her car into the familiar but strange garage. She saw a couple men walking around in Teller-Morrow uniforms as well as a few men in cuts. None of them were anyone she recognized which made her feel instantly uncomfortable. She parked her car before getting out. She walked around to the back seat. She reached in and pulled out the car seat with her son inside it. She walked to the main office of the building. She pushed open the door but it was empty inside. "Where the hell is everyone?" She mumbled to herself.<p>

She turned and walked towards the club house. She hadn't been inside since she was a kid, now at 24 years old, she certainly wasn't a kid any more. She swung open the door and immediately saw Piney sitting at the bar, with a drink in his hand. The guy behind the bar was in a prospect cut and Liv couldn't remember seeing him ever before.

"Hey old man." Liv said loudly. Piney turned to her and smirk appeared on his face. "You look like you haven't aged since the last time I saw you." She smiled as she walked over to him.

Piney embraced her. "What the hell are you doing here, kid?" He asked.

She felt her smile drop suddenly. "Its a long _long_ story." She said quietly.

"I'm guessing it has to do with that." Piney said motioning to the baby. "And probably that as well." He said pointing to her slightly bruised cheek and her black and blue wrists. "You know you're better than that stuff Liv, you have to remember that." Piney said softly to her.

She smiled, grateful for his words. Piney had always been like the father she never had. He was the only member of the club she kept in contact with since she was sent away years ago. "Is my dad here?" She asked sitting on the bar stool next to him. She placed the car seat on floor next to her. Her son was still sleeping inside.

"No." He answered.

"When is he going to be here?" She asked as she reached over the bar and grabbed a beer. She saw the bar tender open his mouth to say something but she only looked at him before he closed his mouth without speaking.

"He'll probably be here in about 4 months." Piney answered taking a drink from his glass of whiskey.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that already." Piney said looking at her.

"Yeah, like he ever tells anyone anything." She responded coldly as she heard the door open. Liv spun around in her spot. Her eyes landed on Gemma and a woman next to her. Liv thought she looked familiar but she couldn't place her exactly. She was holding a baby in her arms and child was standing next to her. Liv thought they both looked like Jax Teller, which meant she could only be his old lady.

Gemma walked over slowly, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Liv?" She asked sounding suspicious.

Liv rolled her eyes. Her and Gemma never really got along. They had two different set of beliefs and neither of them had any problem mentioning that to the other. However, Liv learned at an early age what family meant to Gemma. Whether Liv liked it or not, her and Gemma were family. So despite their severe difference in morals, Gemma had always been there for her. Whether it was to hug her or smack, at one point literally, sense into her.

"I just wanted to stop by and visit you Momma Gemma. I figured you'd be nice for once but I guess I was wrong." She said raising an eyebrow pretending to sound angry.

"Yeah I guess you were." Gemma responded back smiling at her. Gemma hugged her tightly. "Its good to see you, baby girl." She said into her ear.

"Hi, I'm Tara." The woman next to Gemma said.

"Hey, I'm Liv, Liv Morrow." She smiled at her.

Tara's expression changed. "As in Clay?" She asked curious.

Liv nodded. "He's my father, biologically, because he certainly wasn't a father in any other way." She stated knowing that would piss Gemma off but didn't care. They had a touchy relationship but Gemma didn't get involved in the problems between Liv and Clay, which seemed to be endless.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" Gemma asked. "And I heard you had a baby. Thought you had a perfect little life set up." She asked.

Liv shrugged. "Things don't work out as planned."

"What happened?" Gemma as she noticed the marks on Liv's face and arms. "I certainly hope your rich and fancy fiance didn't do that to you. You know how we handle men who treat their women like that." Gemma warned her.

Liv shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that." She lied. Liv wasn't trying to cause any problems with her ex and wanting to put his life in danger. She was done with him and wanted things to stay like that. "The problem was something totally different." She reached down to the car seat and began to unbuckle the baby inside. "The problem was that he was white."

"Right..." Gemma said obviously confused, as were Piney and Tara. Liv pulled the baby out of the seat. "Oh.." Gemma said looking at the small baby, who was only a month old. He had naturally tanned skin and a full head of dark brown hair. He opened his large and brown eyes. He looked nothing like Liv, with her light brown hair and green eyes. The baby smiled at Gemma. "Whats his name?" Gemma asked taking the baby from Liv.

"James." Liv answered as Gemma stared down at baby.

"So, wheres his real father?" Gemma answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Liv answered honestly.

"Can anyone in the Morrow family keep it in their pants?" Gemma asked her sarcastically. "I thought you were happy." She said while smiling down at the baby.

"Yeah, me too." Liv answered thinking of her old life. She hated calling it her old life because it was still so recent but it still felt like it was so long ago. Liv had met Jason Leming over a year ago, right after she graduated from college. She fell instantly in love with him. He seemed like the perfect person but like everything in her life, he wasn't what he appeared to be.

"Well, you can stay at the house with me until we get you set up with your own place." Gemma smiled at her as she handed James back to Liv. Liv held her son as she nodded her head at Gemma's words. It felt good to have Gemma smile at her. It made her feel relaxed.

**4 months later. **

Liv settled into living with Gemma. It made taking care of James a lot easier than she expected it to be. Liv didn't mind being a single mom but she just liked having help. Gemma loved having the baby around even if she was constantly reminding Liv she needed to find her own place before Clay returned home. Gemma knew the problems between Clay and Liv were far from being fixed and she wanted to make sure to not get involved.

Liv got used to being around the club house, something she never imagined she'd need to do again. She found it strange to be around without Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Jax. Liv was happy to have Opie there. Him and Piney were the only familiar faces she felt comfortable around at the club. The new prospects and members made her feel too awkward.

After months of waiting, the day the missing members of SAMCRO were to return home finally arrived. Liv placed James into the stroller as he finally fell asleep. She adjusted it to protect his eyes from the sun. She felt a hand on her back. She turned quickly and smiled. "Hey Opie." She hugged him quickly.

"Its still weird to see you here." He said smirking at her.

"Well, don't get too used to it. For all I know Clay is going to show up and send me packing." She reminded him only half joking. Opie shrugged slightly. "Just 'cause he's my dad doesn't mean his attitude toward me changes."

Opie put his helmet on. "Lets just hope he doesn't send you off, again." He said before walking over to his motorcycle, where Lyla was waiting for him.

Liv sat on the bench as she watched the guys gather up the extra motorcycles to take to the men. She turned around to face Gemma and Tara, who were sitting at the table. "I feel sick." Liv said as she placed her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't worry." Gemma said before standing and walk away.

Tara looked at Liv. "Clay is your father. He can't be too mad at you." She reasoned with her. Liv looked at her. "He seems like an okay guy to me." Tara said slowly but Liv thought it sounded more like a question.

Liv sighed. "I don't know a lot about Clay." She admitted. "Don't say anything to Gemma but...Clay is my dad but he has never been there for me. He stopped visiting me when I was 12. My mom moved out of Charming and he let her take me. Since then, I've never been close to him." She shrugged. "I don't know what kind of person he is." She said softly.

Tara nodded slowly. "Well, you seem pretty close to Piney." She noted.

Liv smiled. "He's a good person, plus he's level-headed. Which isn't common around any of these guys." She said shrugging.

Tara pressed her lips together. "I would trust Piney, if I had too." She said, her voice suddenly dark. Liv wasn't sure what Tara meant. She wanted to ask but decided against it. If Tara wanted her to know then she'd say something.

It seemed like waiting for the men to show up would never end but soon the rumble of SAMCRO's motorcycles filled the air around garage and club house. The motorcycles instantly pulled in. The crowd of women and men instantly swarmed the bikers as they cheered. Liv noticed Jax instantly as he walked over to hug Tara, Abel, and Thomas. Gemma quickly walked over to Clay and kissed him. She said something into his ear and he turned away from her.

Clay looked at Liv who looked beyond nervous, even though she was trying to hide it. He took a step towards her, a mixture of anger and surprised filled his face. He reached over and grabbed her. He pulled her into a hug but Liv was too shocked to react. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't know how you were going to react." She admitted.

"We need to talk." He said as he pulled her away from the laughing, shouting, and smiling women and men. They disappeared into the club house that was completely silent and empty.

Liv and Clay sat on chairs facing each other. Liv felt her insides turning with nerves. Clay placed his hand gently on her knee. "I know I shouldn't have come here but I didn't have anywhere else to go." She explained feeling her eyes begin to water.

He patted her knee. "Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "You need to tell me what happened." He told her.

Liv knew that was going to be said but she wasn't ready to tell him what happened. "I just...I fucked up. Thats all." She said shaking her head. "Jason broke up with me and I needed to get away from him." She said, only half admitting the truth.

"What about the kid?" He asked. "Is he helping you with him?" He asked.

Liv suddenly felt embarrassed. She was thankful Gemma hadn't told Clay all of business but she secretly wished she had. At least Liv wouldn't have to explain to her dad the father of kid was off somewhere she had no idea. "He...um..." She let out a breath trying to relax herself. "James isn't his son." She said barely loud enough for Clay to hear.

She saw the disappointed look on Clay's face. "Alright." He kissed her forehead softly. "Don't worry, Olivia. You're my daughter and I'll always take care of you." He said and then stood up. "But you know I can't allow you to stay in Charming. Especially now. Its not safe."

Liv began to say something but Clay didn't listen. He walked out to join the rest of the club who was still celebrating. Liv felt the tears coming down her cheeks then. She walked to the bathroom in the back of the club. She turned on the water and began to splash water on her face. She felt better but she knew she couldn't leave Charming. It didn't matter what Clay said. She wasn't leaving. Not yet.

Liv went to open the bathroom door when it opened suddenly. "Sorry, I didn't know-" Liv froze in her spot as she met a pair for big brown eyes. "Liv?" He stared at her confused.

"Juice." She said feeling her whole body tense up instantly. Her mind was spinning. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him trying to get the shock out of her mind. She looked at his vest and saw his cut. "You're in SAMCRO?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered as a smile spread across his face. "Why are you here?" He asked. Juice wouldn't admit it to her right then but he was happy to see her. She had been on his mind for so long it was strange to see her in person again. "I tried to call-"

She shook her head. "Oh, God. This is bad." She said suddenly feeling sick. She saw Juice's smile drop instantly. "Really bad." She repeated as she began to pace around the small bathroom. "Clay is my father." She said as she began to tap her fingers on her cheek nervously.

Juice grabbed her shoulders so she would stop moving. "What?" He said as he began to feel sick too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review if you want me to continue or to just tell me your thoughts. **

**:)**


	2. The Past

**A/N:**

**This chapter is focused on the past so you understand what actually went on but the story is centered around season 4 with a slightly different timeline. There will probably be more things about the past as it becomes needed to know but as of now, this is going to be the only chapter that is fully in the past **

**Thats all. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>16 months earlier<strong>

Juice slipped his cut off and pulled his black hoodie over his head. He placed the cut on his couch. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and walked out of his apartment. He didn't usually go out without his cut but he didn't feel like being a SAMCRO member that night. He just wanted to be himself, be alone.

He drove out of Charming and continued driving until he was too far to know exactly where he was. He pulled into a bar that looked almost empty. He parked his motorcycle and walked in. He ordered a drink before taking a seat at a booth in the back, to go unnoticed. He imagined what the rest of the guys where doing. Probably all drinking and having sex at the club while he was here alone.

He didn't mind though. He felt relaxed being alone. He was able to be himself. He continued to drink from his beer slowly and once it was finished he ordered another. As he started his second beer he noticed a girl walk in. She was alone. She sat at the bar as she ordered a drink. Juice waited a few minutes before deciding to approach her.

He sat next to her. "Hey, why are you here alone?" He asked smiling at her.

She turned to him with a forced smile. Juice instantly noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Well I'm not alone now." She said smirking at him. Juice nodded slowly. "I'm Liv." She said holding out her hand.

"Carlos." He said shaking her hand slowly. He wasn't sure what made him introduce himself as Carlos. He hadn't introduced himself as Carlos since he was a teenager. He just felt nervous around her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.

"How would you know?" He responded back to her.

"Well, most of the guys around here don't have tattoos on their hands." She said touching his head lightly. Juice smirked at her before shrugging. "I guess I was right then, huh?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly at him.

A few drinks later Liv was standing in her kitchen as she poured two glasses of wine. "You don't seem like the wine drinking kind of guy." She said to him loudly since he was in the other room. She heard him say something but she couldn't understand. She walked into the living room and handed him a glass. "What did you say?" She asked as she sat next to him on her couch.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked holding up the picture of her and another guy. She nodded as she drank from her glass. He was shocked by her admitting the truth.

She smirked. "What are you surprised?" She teased. "Do I look like a good girl? Because if that's what you think...well I have news for you. I'm nothing like you expect." She said moving closer to him. Liv wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just her sexual attraction to him but she felt acting in a way she hadn't since she was a teenager. She wasn't this flirty slightly drunk girl, not anymore.

She downed the rest of her glass quickly. "Wow, you are _not_ what I expected." He said smiling at her. Liv smiled back. She couldn't help but smile back. He had a contagious grin.

She straddled his hips as they went silent. She stared into his eyes. Something about them were familiar. They pulled her in. They gave her a feeling of wanting she hadn't experienced in so long. She leaned down, pressing her lips aggressively into his. She felt him grow harder almost instantly under her hips. She pressed herself further against him as a growl escaped from his throat.

...

They were silent as they laid in the bed. Liv was comfortable there with him. His arm draped lightly around her shoulders as she rested against his stomach. She examined his arms as she studied his tattoos. She saw a reaper on his arm and felt alarmed before she pushed the idea out of her mind. It would be too much of a coincidence for him to part of the Sons of Anarchy.

However, she had horrible luck so she wanted to make sure. "Does this mean anything?" She asked pointing to it. He shook his head. "It just looks like something that might be-"

"Its nothing." He said firmly. Juice knew Liv wasn't a Crow Eater. He knew she was just a regular girl. He knew better then to involve women like that in anything SAMCRO related. So denial was always the best answer.

She rolled over onto her stomach. "No need to be so defensive." She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes but laughed slightly. She reached up and kissed him quickly. "So, not to be rude but you need to go." She smiled at him as she sat up.

"Way to make a guy feel used." He joked as he sat up. "How about I leave after another round." He said kissing her on the neck. Liv smiled under his touch. "Is that a yes?" He asked as his hand reached between her legs. She moaned under his touch.

Liv knew she should have felt guilty about having just slept with someone who was a complete stranger but she didn't. She felt happy because it was the first time in a long time she did something she wanted to do. She showered quickly. She changed into her pajamas and changed the sheets on her bed. Just as she was finishing she heard the apartment door open. Soon Jason walked into the room. "Why are you up so late?" He asked as he slipped his jacket off and dropped it on the bed.

"I went out for drinks with a couple girls from work. Just got home a little while ago." She lied to him.

"What else?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

Liv felt nervous but decided to try to play it off. "Oh and I brought a guy home. With tattoos on his head and fucked him in our bed, three times." She said rolling her eyes. At least she could convince herself she didn't lie to him.

He grabbed her wrist suddenly. "You think thats funny?" He asked yanking her towards him. She crashed into his chest with force. "I'm sure you wouldn't find it amusing if I said something like that to you, would you?" He asked as his grip tightened on her wrist.

She knew it was going to be bruised the next morning. "N-no. Of course not." She said softly looking away from him. "I'm sorry." She tried to pull away but he didn't let her go.

"Actually, I'm glad you're awake still." He said as he kissed her violently. His hands grabbed at her body like she was a piece of property. Liv did her best to pretend she was enjoying it but she was too tired to put much effort into it. Jason pulled away from her. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked looking more than just upset.

Liv moved away from him on the bed. "I'm just tired." She shrugged. "I had to work all day." She stated.

Jason eyed her as he tried to decide whether he believed her. "I was thinking that we should get married." He said suddenly. Liv remained silent. "Unless you don't see a future with me?" He suggested but she quickly shook her head. "Good. We'll get married and you can quit your job." He ordered.

"I don't want to quit-"

"Its not about what you want!" He said quickly as she went silent. "Its about our future and planning for our children. I need a wife that knows how to be a mom. Isn't that what you want to have too?" He asked.

"Of course." She said quickly. She moved closer to him placed her hand gently on his chest. "Its all I want...with you." She said hoping he'd relax. She just wanted him to calm down. He hadn't hit her in a few weeks and she wanted things to stay like that. "I promise." She leaned over and kissed him. While his lips touched hers, all she thought of was Carlos and his kiss.

...

Liv tried to push the thoughts of Carlos out of her mind but they wouldn't disappear. They were there, with her constantly. She went to work and saw things that reminded her of him. When she drove home, she drove past the same bar every time hoping to see his motorcycle out front but she didn't see it.

Logically, she knew it was stupid to think anything of their encounter. It was just a one time thing. Something that could never happen again. Besides, he didn't seem like the type of guy she would end up with it. She knew he seemed like SAMCRO material and she wanted nothing to do that.

She thought of her father. She knew Clay didn't like Jason but she also knew if she ever brought home a guy like the SAMCRO members Clay would probably shoot him on the spot. As much as Clay loved his club he wanted to keep her as far away from it as possible. He did everything in his power to do that.

Finally Friday night rolled around. Liv knew Jason wouldn't be home until Sunday. He was out of town for work and she didn't want to be alone. She decided on going to the bar. Even if she just had a drink alone she'd be okay. She ordered a beer before sitting at a booth. She pulled out some papers she needed to grade for her class. She was completely absorbed in them when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up and met big brown eyes. "Fancy meeting you here." He said sliding into the booth facing her. "Whats a pretty girl like you doing out on a lonely night like this?" He asked before taking a drink from his beer.

"Work." Liv answered as she began to place the papers back into the folder. "Why are you so interested?" She asked raising an eye brow at him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Do you come here a lot?" She asked curiously. She couldn't help but wonder if they met a second time by coincidence or fate. She figured it was coincidence because she didn't want to fill her head up with silly ideas.

"This is actually my second time here." He answered.

"Yeah, me too." Liv responded. She thought it over. It couldn't just be a simple coincidence. She decided to not think too much about it but what she didn't realize was that he was wondering the exact same thing as her.

...

Juice shifted slightly in the bed as Liv wrapped her arms around his torso. With almost every other girl he slept with, he wouldn't allow cuddling or anything extra after sex. It was always fuck them and then send them packing but not now. He wondered if the fact that he was in Liv's bed made him want to stay or if he just wanted to stay because of her. She nuzzled her head softly into his chest.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her so he was holding her. "This is probably going to sound silly but I feel really bad about something." He said and she looked up at him. He saw the worried expression cross her face. "My name is Carlos but no one calls me that. I feel weird with you calling me that and I feel like I kind of lied to you." He explained.

She smirked. "So whats your fancy nick name then Mister 'not Carlos'?" She teased.

"Juice." He answered. She sat up and looked at him. She had a bewildered expression on her face. "I'm serious." He said getting the feeling she didn't believe him. She started laughing then. He smiled watching her. He couldn't help but laugh too.

"Thats strange. How does Juice even come from Carlos?" She asked shaking her head as her laughter died down.

Juice opened his mouth to explain his nickname when he noticed the slight blue and green mark on her forearm. He reached over and touched it gently. She pulled away instantly. "What happened?" He asked knowing it was more than likely an invasion of privacy. If she wanted to tell him, well, she'd tell him. He had no right to ask her.

"I hit my arm." She said simply. She laid back down as she wrapped the sheet around herself.

"So, when are you going to kick me out?" He asked moving closer to her. He began to run his hand over her stomach. He felt her body reacting to his touch almost instantly. He ran his hand down the center of her chest slowly and finally stopped just above her waist line.

"You have until Sunday before I kick you out." She said grabbing his hand. "But the question is, can you can handle it?" She said slowly lowering her hand before grabbing onto him as a deep groan escaped his throat instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So, the next chapter goes back to the regular story. Promise. **

**Review please! :)**


	3. Family

Liv felt herself calm down as Juice forced her to stop pacing the bathroom. She had the strange urge to grab his face and kiss him but she fought it. She knew she couldn't. Plus a small part of her didn't want too. As much as she was happy to see him, she was pissed off at him. The more she thought of it, the more angry she became.

"Maybe this isn't that big of a deal." Juice said softly to her as he grabbed her hands. She felt so comfortable standing there with him, with his hands wrapped around hers. It was just like before but she pulled away. "We can figure this out, right?" He said looking confused by her actions.

"You lied to me." She said as her anger began to take over the joy and shock of seeing him. "You never told me you were apart of the Sons." She said keeping her voice down. She didn't know if anyone else was in the club but she didn't want them hearing anything. That was the last thing she needed right at that moment.

"Well its not exactly something that you tell people." Juice argued with her. "I told you as much as I could." He explained, which he knew was the honest truth.

She shook her head. "You told me you were a mechanic from Queens." She said crossing her arms over her chest now.

"Well, that's true." He said quickly.

"You never once mentioned Charming or the club. I even asked you about your tattoos and you obviously lied about those." She stated.

Juice rolled his eyes. "Why are you getting mad me? You never told me your dad is Clay Morrow. Thats something major to mention." He said feeling equally as angry with her. She only rolled his eyes. "Wait..." Juice thought carefully. He'd heard Gemma talking to Tara about Clay's daughter's having a kid only a few minutes before he walked into the club house to go to the bathroom. "What happened with Jason? Why are you here?" He asked suspicious.

Liv shifted from one foot to the other instantly. "I..um...I got pregnant." She said softly as she looked down, intent on staring at the floor only and not him.

"You're pregnant?" He asked feeling like he had just been punched in the chest. If she had a kid with Jason there was no way he'd ever get her away from him now. He spent so many nights trying to convince her to leave him but she never did.

"No, I'm not. Not anymore." She said. She looked up at him. So many times she thought of when she was going to tell him the truth, when she would even see him again since he disappeared without so much as a warning but never had she imagined doing it in the SAMCRO club house. "We need to talk." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked out the bathroom.

She led him towards the back, to the spare bedroom. It was used mostly for sex and was littered with empty alcohol bottles and used condoms. It wasn't exactly what she would say was ideal but she didn't care at that moment. She shut the door and locked it. "I don't know how to say this other than to just say it but...I was pregnant. I had a baby. He's 5 months old. He's amazing and perfect." She smiled.

"Okay?" Juice said unsure what she was trying to explain to him but something inside was telling him he already knew.

"Me and Jason aren't together anymore because my son isn't his." She said slowly. Juice stared at her before he began to pace around the bedroom. "I wanted to tell you but I...I didn't know how to. I didn't even have a way to contact you because your phone was shut off. I thought you were dead." She said as tears began to fall down her face.

Juice turned to her as he felt his chest ache watching her cry. He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. "Its fine. I don't even care about any of that." He said softly. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I just disappeared like that but I didn't want to explain why I was going to jail." He said realizing how stupid his decision had been.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers. The moment their lips touched felt like a spark had gone off between the two of them. She felt perfectly relaxed and at home with him at the perfect time. They fit together like they were made for one another. Liv pulled away. "We can't tell my dad yet." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked confused. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep a secret from Clay. If he found out it could only end badly.

"I have to fix things with me and Clay first. Then I'll explain it all to him. Its not like this was planned. This was just...a really bizarre coincidence." She said still feeling shocked to be standing with Juice in the SAMCRO dorms.

Juice opened his mouth to argue but stopped. "Alright but we have to tell him eventually. I'm not going to pretend like I don't have a son until Clay dies." He joked.

There was a knock at the door suddenly. "Juicey boy, Clay is waiting in the chapel for us. Get your ass out here and stop fucking around with some girl." Tig's voice came through the door.

Juice smirked slightly. "I'm coming." He said loudly and turned back towards Liv. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He's with Gemma right now." She answered.

"I think it would be a good idea if we stayed together tonight, you, me, and the kid. Give us time to talk more about everything and I'd like to see him. You okay with that?" He asked holding her hands. She nodded her head quickly. "Good." He kissed her quickly. "I'll see you in a bit." He walked over to the door and walked out.

Liv felt calm as she watched him leave. She smiled slightly to herself. She felt like things might be okay for a while now. She walked out the door and started down the hallway when Gemma walked over to her. "Hey, how did things go with your dad?" She asked as she bounced James in arms. He was smiling and laughing.

Liv kissed James on the cheek quickly. "You know Clay. He doesn't want me to stay here." She explained to her. That was something she intentionally avoided telling Juice. Liv wasn't sure how Clay would react to knowing that Juice was the father of her son. She knew Clay would do anything to get what he wanted. It was something she had always known as a kid and now, as an adult, she knew he hadn't changed.

"So, are you leaving?" Gemma asked.

Liv grabbed James from her arms. "I don't know...if I do, I'm not leaving for awhile." She answered. Liv wanted to tell Gemma the truth but she knew Gemma told almost everything to Clay. "I just have a few things to work out before I decide what I'm doing but I'll find an apartment tomorrow. Promise." She smiled at her.

"No rush, baby." Gemma kissed her forehead. They made small talk with one another until the guys walked out the Chapel. Liv saw Clay watching her but decided to ignore it. Gemma walked over to Clay leaving Liv alone.

Liv bounced James slightly in her arms as he began to giggle. She felt a hand on her back and turned around. "Hey there stranger." Jax said leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Where you been hiding?" He asked smiling at her.

Liv shrugged. "You know how things are." She said simply and Jax nodded. Jax and Liv had always thought of one another as brother and sister, even before Gemma and Clay got together. Jax knew better than anyone, even Gemma, how the relationship between Clay and Liv worked.

Jax patted her shoulder lightly. "Its always good to have family back home." He told her. She smiled at him, happy that at least Jax didn't seem determined to get her to leave. "So who is this little guy?" He asked grabbing James from her. "He does _not_ look anything like you." Jax said laughing.

"Yeah, he looks like his father." Liv said just as Juice walked over to them.

"Hey, this is Juice. One of the newer members of the Club you don't know." Jax said introducing them. "This is Liv, Clay's Satan spawn." Jax smirked at her and she pushed him lightly as he laughed.

"We met earlier." Juice said simply.

Just then Tig walked over to Liv. "Hey there Livy girl." He smiled at her. He hugged her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again." He admitted to her.

Liv smiled. "Its going to take more than Clay to keep me away from you Tiggy." She smirked at him laughing. Liv had known Tig since she could remember. It was hard to explain their relationship from the outside point of view. Liv didn't really have any sort of attraction to Tig, or him to her but since she could talk they always joked with one another about their relationship.

"Oh, you're breaking my heart." Tig said dramatically. "Besides, I can see I'm clearly no longer your type." He said looking at James and then turning back to her. "Maybe we should keep you away from Juicey boy." Tig said grabbing him by the back of neck lightly. "He seems like more of your type with that Puerto Rican blood in him." He joked.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous Tig, it doesn't fit you." She responded.

"You promised you would marry me when you were 10. Here I am still waiting." He reminded her which caused Jax to laugh. "I'll see you around." Tig said as a Crow Eater walked passed him, almost reaching down his pants.

Tara yelled for Jax then. He handed James back to Liv before walking away, leaving Juice and Liv alone. "So, what do you think of him?" Liv asked feeling nervous suddenly. She knew she loved her son, more than she loved anything, and she only hoped that Juice would be a better father than the one she had.

Juice smiled at him. He wanted to grab him, hold him, and make him laugh but he didn't. He knew it would look strange from the other guys views and he didn't want to attract Clay's attention. Liv could sense exactly what Juice was thinking and she was thankful. She didn't want to set off any signs to her father, not yet. However, neither of them noticed they were being watched but not by Clay but by someone else.

Liv thought over at least a dozen excuses to give Gemma for her not returning home that night before she finally settled on one. She explained that she got a room at hotel because she figured Gemma and Clay would want to be alone that night. Gemma agreed with her almost instantly and Liv was grateful for that.

Liv drove her car to the hotel that was only a few miles from the clubhouse. She placed James in the crib that she ordered from the hotel. He was asleep almost instantly. Liv decided to take a shower. As she stepped out she heard the room door open. She walked out of the bathroom, still wet with only a towel on. She saw Juice sitting on the bed leaned over, looking into the crib. "Nice to see you finally arrived." She smirked at him.

He turned towards her. "Sorry. I had to wait for all the guys to be distracted before leaving. It would seem strange for me to just leave in the middle of a party." He said. She walked over to him slowly. She climbed on the bed and settled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What exactly are we going to do?" He asked looking back at James.

Liv shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought I'd see you again." She answered.

Juice wanted to ask her about Jason. He wanted to know what happened with him. He wanted to know what had happened in Liv's life for the last 14 months but he wasn't ready to hear everything yet. He was too worried about what her answers might be. "Well, I have an idea what we can do for now." He said leaning towards her as he pressed his lips into her neck. She giggled under his touch. "14 months in jail is hell. You have _no_ idea." He said as his hands rubbed her body aggressively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me. Please keep them coming. Let me know what you think or if you want something added or taken away from the story. Anything! I like to hear your opinions. :)**


	4. Old Lady Material

Juice rubbed her arm lightly as she rested against his body. He lowered his face closer to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. He hadn't realized how much he missed it while he was in Stockton until that very moment. She turned to him with a smirk on her face. "Did jail turn you into a creep?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe." He answered smiling widely at her.

She turned back around and rested her face against his chest. Her fingers slowly traced the tattoos on his arm. "Are you going to cut your hair?" She said asked finding it strange to see him without his mohawk.

"Eventually." He answered as his hand rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Can I ask you something. She nodded quickly. He exhaled. "What made...why did you decide to leave him...after all that time?" He asked.

Liv's finger instantly stopped moving. Juice could feel the tension in her within seconds. She sat up and turned herself to face him. Liv had always avoided talking about Jason to Juice, always. Her eyes suddenly looked sad and a part of him regretted asking but he thought he deserved to know. Especially after everything he went through. He deserved the truth.

"I just couldn't deal with him anymore." She said as her eyes turned slightly to the crib but then turned back to Juice. She wasn't ready to tell him the whole story just yet. She would tell him everything eventually but right now she was just happy to be with him. "Let's just go to sleep." She said wrapping her arms around him again, as she closed her eyes.

...

Liv stirred slightly as she heard knocking on the door. She sat up feeling confused. The knocking echoed through the room again. She looked over and saw Juice was still sleeping. She looked at the crib and saw James sleeping too. She was grateful for that. He'd started sleeping through the night at a very early age. Even Gemma was amazed by it.

Liv stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Clay standing on the other side. "Shit." She said softly. He knocked on the door again. "Fuck." She turned quickly and walked back to the bed. She shook Juice slightly. "Wake up." She said as her shaking turned more aggressive.

He finally opened his eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he started to rub his eyes.

Liv heard her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was Clay calling. "You need to get in the bathroom. Now." She said almost pushing him out of the bed. "Hurry." She said as he stood up. He was still half asleep but he was listening. She quickly shoved him in and shut the bathroom door. She walked to the room door and opened it. "Hey, Dad. Why are you here so early?" She asked not opening the door fully to let him in.

"Am I not welcomed in suddenly?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. Of course." She said stepping away from the door while opening it fully. "James is still sleeping so I didn't want to make too much noise." She said, hoping he'd believe her.

He walked in and looked around the room. "You sure as hell made a mess in here considering you've only been here for one night." He said before sitting on the bed.

"Well, thats me." Liv said forcing a smile as she walked over to join her father. She noticed Juice's cell phone sitting on the table next to the bed. She grabbed it quickly when Clay wasn't looking. "So, is there a specific reason you are here? So early?" She asked as she placed the cell on her other side so Clay couldn't see it.

He exhaled. "I just wanted to make sure I was clear with our talk yesterday." He said turning to her. Liv rolled her eyes. "I'm only forcing you to do whats best for you and that baby. Its bad enough he doesn't have a dad already." Clay reminded her. Liv wanted to tell him he did have a dad, someone who seemed like he was going to be a pretty good dad actually but she remained silent. "So I'll have Happy see you out of Charming, to make sure you're safe." He told her as he started to stand.

"No." Liv said crossing her arms. "You can't just force me to leave, _again._" She said to him. "I'm not a kid or a teenager anymore. If I want to stay in Charming there's nothing you can do to change that. Why is that so hard for you understand?" She asked angrily. She stood up to face him, causing Juice's phone to fall to the floor. She quickly pushed it under the bed with her foot.

"Olivia Grace Morrow, I don't care how old you are. I _am _your father and you _will_ listen to me." Clay told her, easily towering over her with his height. "Don't make me force you. I've done it before and I'll do it again, understood?" He said firmly.

She looked down at her hands. "Why? Why can't I just stay here? Is it that horrible to have me around?" She asked feeling her eyes watering. "Don't you see that I'm not that person anymore?"

Clay's phone started ringing. "We'll finish this conversation later." He said as he turned back to the door and left.

Liv sat on the bed as she felt her emotions over take her whole body. She felt herself crying even though she didn't want too. She wanted to be strong and stand up to Clay but she couldn't. She felt hands on her legs. She looked up and saw Juice kneeling in front of her.

"Don't worry. We're going to figure this out, okay?" He said to her.

She shook her head. "No. No, we won't. You don't understand." She said pulling away from him. She wiped her cheeks quickly. "I thought things would be different with him now but they're not. He'll always be the same person. Always." She said loudly. "He's not going to let me stay here. He'll do whatever it takes to get me to leave." She slammed her first into the wall without thinking, which sent a pain through her arm. "Fuck." She said shaking her hand.

Juice grabbed her hand. "Look at me." He ordered her. She turned to him. "I promise you, we'll figure it out. _I promise._" He sounded so determined that Liv almost believed him. He looked down at her hand. Her knuckles were red and looked like they were turning blue already. "You have to let Tara look at this." He said just as his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up from under the bed. Liv watched him as he spoke on the phone quickly. He hung up. "I gotta go." He said before kissing her quickly.

"I know." She said just as James started to cry. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. "Hey little man, you ready to wake up." She said while smiling at him. He began to mumble while smiling. Juice grabbed his stuff from around the room. He put his cut on and then his black hoodie over it. "I'll see you later." Liv said as she began to make a bottle for James. Juice walked out leaving Liv alone.

She finished feeding James and got dressed. She pulled out her cell phone and went through her contacts list before calling Tara.

...

Chibs slapped Juice on the back roughly. "Aye, whats with you this morning. Fuckin' exhausted and you weren't even here last night. Did ya pussy out on us?" He asked in his Scottish accent.

Juice smiled. "No. I got some just not from some slutty crow eater." He reassured him. Chibs laughed. "Does that mean you don't believe me?" Juice asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it, brother. I doubt there are plenty of women trying to get a little bit of juice from Juicey." He joked with him just as Jax walked over to the two men.

"Is Chibs challenging your manhood? Again?" He asked smiling as he poured himself coffee from the pot on the bar.

Juice nodded. "Something like that."

Jax laughed. "Where were you? With that girl you were seeing before Stockton?" Jax asked. The guys all knew Juice had been seeing some girl, but Juice never went into detail about her to them. He had wanted to bring Liv to the clubhouse before but it never worked out and now, he was happy it hadn't. Things would have been beyond awkward if he had.

"Uh, yeah actually I was." Juice answered.

"Juicey boy, sounds like you're looking for an old lady." Chibs said to him with a smile on his face. "Although that girl must be out of her God damned mind if shes coming anywhere near you." He joked before walking away from Jax and Juice.

Jax and Juice stood in silence for a few seconds before Juice spoke. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Juice said sounding serious. Jax nodded. "How is it having Tara as your old lady when you have all these women around all the time?" Juice asked seriously. "How does she act around all of it? I doubt any girl would be very comfortable with it."

Jax thought it over. "With Tara...its just different. Tara didn't exactly grow up around this but she knew about the club before. She knows how things work and no other women matter. Even after I've fucked up it doesn't matter." He explained to him. "And, honestly, if you find a girl who is willing to deal with all this shit...well you can't let them go. Ever." Jax said to him. Juice nodded. Jax patted him on the shoulder before walking away from him.

Juice stood there, thinking, he knew Liv didn't want to tell Clay about them. He understood, especially after he heard how Clay spoke to her that morning, but Juice wasn't willing to give up on Liv. He had fought with Jason for Liv and he was willing to do the same even if it was against Clay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them. :) **

**And sorry if it seems like the story is going slow but it'll pick up soon. Promise! Review with your thoughts and all that other fun stuff!**


	5. The Wedding

Liv pulled her car into the drive way behind the newer, blue car. She turned the car off as she examined the outside of the small house. It looked different to her suddenly. She didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with knowing that Jax was home now but she just ignored it. She got out and grabbed James from his seat. She walked to the door and rang the bell.

Tara opened the door almost instantly. "Hey, you got here fast." She said while holding Thomas. She moved to let Liv in. "So what exactly happened?" Tara asked as she led her to the back where the bedroom was. Tara placed Thomas on the bed and Liv put James next to him. The instantly began to crawl around and climb on each other.

Liv took off her sweater and showed Tara her wrist. "I hit it, that's all." She said shrugging and not wanting to go into detail about her father.

Tara looked it at. "Are you sure that's all?" She asked not believing her story as she grabbed her medical bag. Liv nodded. "This isn't too bad but its sprained. You probably shouldn't drive with it like this but I doubt you'll listen." She smiled as she pulled out a wrap. She grabbed her wrist and had her move it to make sure nothing was actually broken. Tara then wrapped it tightly. "Just keep it wrapped for a week and then I'll look at it again." She told.

"Thanks." Liv said smiling. "I really appreciate this." She said honestly.

Tara shrugged. "That's what I'm here for." She stated.

"Well, I should go." Liv stood up and grabbed James. "A lot to do before the wedding tonight." She laughed.

Tara touched her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tara asked sounding concerned. "I know I haven't known you a long time but-" Tara suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Just...since yesterday you seem a lot different. I don't want to assume anything but, does it have to do with Clay?" Tara asked.

Liv eyed her unsure why Tara was asking. Liv had been raised to not trust anyone, at all. Especially other women involved in the club. Most of them were crow eaters and sweet butts who were just looking for a way to become an old lady but Tara wasn't that girl. Plus, she was already an old lady so being nice to Liv wouldn't benefit in her in anyway. Liv doubted that Tara would say anything to Gemma but she wasn't completely sure.

"It has to do with Clay sort of." She said slowly. "Its not exactly a secret that James doesn't have a father but that's because his real father didn't know about him." She started to say but then stopped.

Tara moved closer to her. "I promise I won't say anything about any of this." Tara reassured her.

"Well, his father wants to be in his life. He wants to be really involved with him and I think its a great idea but if Clay knew, well, I don't know what he would do." She said softly. "And now Clay wants me to leave Charming. He's never wanted me here but if I leave I'll be taking James away from his dad." She explained to her.

Tara pressed her lips together. "Have you told Clay you don't want to leave?" She asked but she doubted Clay would change his mind. Tara didn't know a lot about Clay, other than the sick feeling in her stomach she got when around him, but she did know he usually got his way. All the time.

Liv sighed. "I wish it was that simple." She shifted James from her one hip to the other. "I have to go but I'll see you around." She said smiling at her. She walked out and got into her car.

...

Liv patted down the bottom of her dress again as she looked in the mirror. She decided she looked decent and then walked out the bedroom. She walked into the living room where Gemma was sitting with James. "So, are you sure we can just leave him with Thomas and Abel?" She asked unsure. She hadn't left James for very long with anyone since he was born and she felt nervous thinking of him being without her for more than an hour. "Isn't that a lot for someone? A two year old and two babies?" She said shaking her head.

"If you don't want to go to the wedding then you don't have to go." Gemma told her and put James in his car seat.

"It's Opie's wedding. Of course I'm going. Opie is like my brother." Liv said quickly as she slid her feet into her heels and began to look for her purse.

"I'm sure Clay would prefer if you weren't there, to be honest." Gemma admitted.

"Yeah, thats true." Liv said. "Well, look, I promise I'll go look for a place tomorrow and then you don't have to worry about anymore awkward times with me and Clay." She said forcing a smile at her. Liv felt sick thinking of the way Clay had reacted earlier that afternoon when he came home and saw Liv there. He thought she was staying at the hotel until he could force her to leave.

"Baby, I'm not rushing you. Take as long as you need but just avoid Clay when he's around the house." She warned before they both walked out the house into her waiting car.

They stopped at Jax and Tara's house to drop James off with the babysitter before they left for the wedding at the Indian reservation. Liv noticed a few sheriff's car following them until they entered the actual reservation, where the sheriff's weren't allowed to enter. They got out of the car and walked over to the area where the wedding was taking place. There were dozens of Harley's lined up to create an aisle. Liv saw Tara and Jax standing at the alter, along with Opie, while everyone was still getting into their seats. There was a mixture of people in the crowd, which surprised Liv. She saw Mayans as well as the Russians. It made her think something was going on that night that was strictly club business.

She decided to ignore those thoughts in her head and find somewhere to sit. Liv wanted to sit with Gemma but decided against it when she saw her sitting next to Clay. She planned to avoid Clay all evening, especially after the morning and afternoon they just had. She felt an arm around her shoulders suddenly.

"Hey, little girl, a birdy told me you were leaving Charming after the wedding?" Tig asked as they walked to the row of seats behind Clay and Gemma. "You're gonna leave without even saying goodbye or having a goodbye drinking night?" He asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh, don't worry Tiggy, I'm not leaving." Liv reassured him as she entered the row. She walked to open seat and sat down before realizing Juice was sitting next to her. She crossed her legs and turned to him. "Hey, Juice." She smiled at him.

"You look beautiful." Juice said touching her knee without thinking.

"Do you want to lose that hand?" Tig asked smacking it from Liv's knee.

Liv rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself." She said to him, wanting to stop any words that might be exchanged between Juice and Tig in that moment. Tig shrugged, not seeming to be affected by her words. She turned back to Juice. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Juicey boy." She smirked at him and he smiled. "I heard the Sheriff tried running you guys off the road earlier?" Liv asked looking between Juice and Tig.

"He's kind of a dick." Juice said.

"He's not completely horrible. He just has a job he has to do and he's worried about losing Charming to the club." She said simply.

"Your father hears you defending Roosevelt he'll certainly ship you out of Charming." Tig said leaning close to her. "Besides, club business isn't for you to worry about, kid." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close to him. "And between you and me I don't want Clay sending you off again." He whispered to her so no one heard.

Liv smiled. "Thanks Tiggy." She kissed his cheek.

The music of the wedding soon filled the air. Every one watched as Lyla walked to meet Opie at the alter. They exchanged vowels and were officially married. Every one then moved over to the make-shift dance floor along with the tables. Liv watched as Jax and Tara danced and she moved slightly to the music. "Do you want to dance?" A voice came from next to her

She turned. "Do you want my dad to kill you?" She asked Kozik but he only shrugged. "Fine, but only one dance. Understood?" She said and he nodded. She looked around but didn't see Juice anywhere. She wondered where he was but decided to not worry about it. She stood up and walked to the dance floor with Kozik. She put her arms around him as they moved slowly to the music. "It's only a dance." She repeated.

"Really?" He looked at her shaking his head. "How many times are you going to say that?" He asked smirking slightly. "Besides, Tig is watching us and I'm sure he would do more than kill me if he thought for even a second this was more than a 'dance'." He told her.

She smiled. "Tig likes you even if acts like an ass to you. I'm sure he wouldn't kill you." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kozik responded shrugging. The continued to sway to the music. "So, how have you been lately?" He asked. She only shrugged not caring to go into detail about everything. "Why do you keep doing that?"Kozik asked sounding annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked.

He sighed. "You've been blowing me off for the past week and actin' real strange after what happened. Clay came back yesterday and you completely ignored any attempt of me even trying to be friendly and wave at you. You act like I'm some sort of disease." He told her. "And don't say it's not true because you know-"

"I don't really want to talk about this right here." She interrupted him. Liv had been feeling guilty for avoiding Kozik but she wasn't sure how to act. Over the time she had been in Charming, they had formed a strange friendship. A strong friendship that had been ruined, in her opinion, by a drunken mistake. Even though she knew it meant nothing to her and she was sure Kozik didn't really care about it, she still felt guilty. The moment Juice walked back into her life, well things just became more complicated. What was she supposed to do? Tell Juice about what happened? It hadn't meant anything, to her or to Kozik, but did that matter at all?

"When do you prefer to talk then?" He asked but she only rolled her eyes. Just then the song ended. "Thank you." He told as he stepped away from her, smiling.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him before turning to walk off the dance floor. She started towards the bathroom, which wasn't exactly the best kind. She thought it reminded her of an permanent outhouse. The floor was dirty and the smell inside made her feel sick instantly. She hurried to use the bathroom and then quickly washed her hands, though she doubted they could actually be clean.

She stepped out the small bathroom and started to walk back towards the party when she heard her name. She turned quickly and smiled. "You're going to give me a heart attack." She smiled at Juice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She looked at him. "And what was that for?" She asked.

He kissed her again and pulled away slowly. "Why were you dancing with Kozik?" He asked.

Liv pulled away from him. "Are you jealous?" She teased but he didn't think it was funny. She kissed him again. "He's my friend. It was just one dance and nothing more." She said softly. "Where did you go earlier?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you, Bobby, Chibs, and Happy disappeared for like an hour. Now all four of you are back." She explained but he stayed quiet. "Club stuff?" She asked and he nodded. "That figures. You guys can't do anything without it being somehow related to SAMCRO, even on Opie's wedding." She said pressing her lips together. "I gotta get back or someone might notice me missing." She told him. She kissed his cheek quickly and walked back to the reception.

Liv sat at one of the tables that was empty. She watched every one dancing. She wished she could dance with Juice then. She knew she should just tell Clay the truth but it wasn't that simple. It had never been that simple with him. Clay only saw things his way and no way else. Until Liv could prove to him that she had grown up from that crazy teenager he thought she was, Clay wasn't going to let her do as she wanted. Not without fighting her at least.

Gemma walked over to Liv. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"It's a little early to leave, isn't it?" Liv asked.

"Well, I gotta relieve the babysitter." She reminded her. "Why don't you stay here and have Tig take you home later, okay?" She suggested. Liv agreed and then Gemma disappeared.

Soon most of the guests of the party had left. Only a few people were left, including some of the SAMCRO members. Liv didn't remember seeing Clay leave but she saw his seat was empty now. She stayed in her seat, slowly drinking from the beer in front of her when Juice sat next to her. "When are you leaving?" He asked moving closer to her. "Why don't you come and spend the night with me?" He asked, his hand on her upper thigh.

She looked around checking to see if anyone was watching them but everyone seemed occupied. She turned to him. "I would love that but I can't leave James with Gemma for the night. That's not fair to her." She answered him. His hand moved further up on her leg. Liv felt her heart begin to speed up in her chest just from his simple touch.

"Please." He said softly keeping his eyes on her and not what was going on around them.

Liv exhaled, not able to resist Juice. "Fine but if Gemma gets pissed at me I'm going to tell her you drugged me and attacked me." She told him smirking and he laughed. They both stood up quickly. Juice grabbed her hand and they quickly walked away from the party, double checking that no one was watching them. Liv stopped at Juice's motorcycle. He handed her his helmet and she put it on her head. "You're a bad influence on me, Mister Ortiz." She said to him as she climbed on this motorcycle.

"You know you love it." He reminded her before they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review please with thoughts, comments, or anything you don't like! Please!**


	6. Morning After

Liv sat up from the bed. She felt sick as he stomach twisted and her head began to pound. She blamed it on the ridiculous amount of alcohol she drank the night before. She sat up from the bed and looked at Juice, passed out and naked under the sheet. "Great." She muttered to herself hoping no one else had shown up the night before. She climbed out of the bed and looked around. She could barely remember what happened the night before. She remembered leaving the wedding, coming to the clubhouse with Juice because it was empty, taking a few shots, and the rest was a blur in her mind. She grabbed her dress that was on the floor and put it on. She zipped the back of it and felt pain in her wrist. She took the wrap off of it and saw it looked more swollen.

She walked out the room, leaving Juice still sleeping in the bed. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She started to drink from it, grateful the clubhouse seemed to be empty. She felt slightly better when Tig walked in.

"Well, look who it is." He said smirking at her. "You weren't a very good girl last night." He said pouring himself a cup, he looked hung over as well. "And I think you might have made that injured wrist worse." He said pointing to Liv's wrapped wrist.

"First, my wrist is fine." She lied. "And second, I don't know what you're talking about." Liv said to him shrugging but the sick feeling was returning to her stomach. Her wrist was hurting but she decided to ignore that and focus on her hang over. She leaned into the sink and felt the leftover alcohol and fresh coffee leave her stomach instantly. "That's gross." She said wiping her mouth as she turned on the water and did her best to clean out the sink.

Tig shook his head. "You're a horrible liar, especially when it comes to lying to me. You've never been able to lie to me." He reminded her and she knew it was true. "Gemma is in the office. She's pissed at you because you never came home. Apparently _I_ was supposed to give you a ride home." He faced her as he took a drink from his cup.

"Shit. Is she really mad? Or just sort of mad?" She asked looking at him as she felt guilty for getting him in trouble with Gemma.

"Really mad." He answered. "But I told her it was my fault you never made it home. Told her I wouldn't take you home because I was too drunk once we got here. So, she knows you're here." He told her.

"Okay. Thank you." Liv said grateful for his lie. She wasn't feeling so sick anymore but still hung over. She went to walk out when Tig spoke again.

"In case you're wondering, I didn't tell her you spent the night with Juice in the dorms either." He said.

Liv turned to him sharply. She felt like throwing up all over again. "That would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone that, at all." She said slowly. Tig smirked. "You're going to tell Clay, aren't you?" She asked her heart pumping in her chest. "Tiggy, you can't tell him. He'll fucking flip his lid if he finds out, please, please." She begged him grabbing his arm.

Tig patted her back. "Trust me, I have no intentions of being the one to tell Clay everything your drunk mind said last night." He warned her. "Or the shit Juice said either." He added. "But just be careful because when he finds out...you know how he is." He warned her before he hugged her quickly and then walked out.

Liv walked back to the sink and threw up again. She tried to remember what she said the night before but her mind was completely blank. She wondered if she had admitted to Tig the truth about James and Juice. She was drunk but she hadn't lost her mind completely. She rinsed out the sink again and rinsed her mouth. She walked out to the office where Gemma was waiting with James.

Liv walked in. "Hey there Mama Gemma." She smiled at her.

"You look and smell like shit." Gemma said sharply to her. "Don't think for even a second I bought that bullshit story Tig told me either." She added. "He loves you and he would lie to his ass off to avoid having Clay pissed at you." She reminded her. "Now, Go home and clean yourself up before Clay gets here and realizes you never came home and instead spent the night here getting wasted." She warned her.

Liv smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Liv asked as Gemma handed her car keys. Gemma laughed before Liv quickly left the club house. She returned to Gemma and Clay's house. She showered, changed, took aspirin, and then ate before driving back to Teller-Morrow. In the car she listened as the radio talked about a three dead bodies, most likely Russians, found dead in the Charming Heights plot. She knew it had to be club related, especially since most of the club had disappeared during the wedding the night before.

She decided to push the thoughts out of her mind as she walked back into the office of Teller-Morrow. She took James from Gemma and went to the club house where Piney was. Everyone else was out doing club errands. Liv spent the rest of the morning talking with Piney even though he was acting strangely with her. The doors opened and they both turned to see Chibs, Clay, Juice, and Jax, walk into the club house. Clay almost froze in his spot when he saw her there but played it off. He walked past, not even looking at her, and walked to where the dorms were.

"So by that look, I'm guessing Clay gave you the boot already?" Jax asked walking over to her. "History repeats itself, Olivia." Jax said as he grabbed a beer.

"Not always, Jackson." Liv said to rolling her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You weren't a kid the last time either." He reminded her. She only felt more hopelessness sink into her mind. She wanted to turn to face Juice. She wanted to know what he was thinking but she knew she couldn't. "You never explained what happened to your wrist?" Jax asked looking at it. He didn't have a chance to ask her the day before when he noticed it was wrapped.

"You know me, I just punched some bitch in the face." She responded quickly with a smirk. Jax rolled his eyes. "You don't believe me?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Jax laughed slightly. "I believe you would do that but I know that's_ not_ what happened." He said as he walked over to the pool table. "So lets play, two on two. I'll take Juice. Liv, you can have Chibs." He said to her.

Liv put James in his seat and set it next to Piney who agreed to watch him while they played. Liv walked over to the table. "Well, that's not fair. I suck at pool. You and Juice are good. I've played with Chibs. He isn't exactly the best player. Why do I get stuck with him?" She asked while she grabbed a pool cue from the rack that hung on the wall.

"Aye, how do ya even know Juicey boy is any good?" Chibs asked looking offended by her comment.

Liv felt her stomach turn as she realized her mistake. She turned to Jax who seemed to be waiting for an answer too. "I can't help it if people brag about my skills." Juice said quickly walking over to Liv. He draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'll take little Miss Morrow here, unless you're too scared Jax?" Juice challenged doing his best to end the awkward feeling that was suddenly in the air.

Jax smirked. "Fine. Lets do this." He said handing a pool cue to Chibs. They set up the table and began playing. Just like Liv said, Chibs playing was horrible. Almost worse than hers. The game seemed to be mostly between Jax and Juice with Chibs and Liv just being bystanders.

After many turns and balls being bounced around, it was Chibs turn. There was only one ball left to get in. "This fuckin' sucks." Chibs said looking at the balls on the table. "I'm not gonna make it." He said as he set himself up. He adjusted his stick and hit the white ball as it bounced into the black one. It went right at the hole but hit the corner. "Shite." Chibs said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. Its Liv's turn and shes not getting that in." Jax said bumping her lightly with his hip as he walked past.

"I'll have you know, Jackson Teller, I'm very good at getting balls where they should be." She said smirked. Juice and Chibs laughed. Liv lined her cue on the table and was about to hit the ball when Juice spoke.

"Hold on!" He said loudly. Liv turned to him looking confused. He walked over to her. He stood behind her and leaned over slightly. He readjusted her hands and moved her elbow out further. "Don't hit too hard or its going to bounce off the corner." He said softly to her.

Liv shuddered slightly under his breath as it hit her ear. She wished they weren't in the clubhouse at that moment. She could barely stand to be around Juice and pretend nothing was happening but to have him pressed so close to her. She wanted nothing more then to turn around and take him at that moment. She could feel that was exactly the same thing Juice was thinking. She exhaled as she felt her body growing hotter. She pulled her arm back and hit the ball gently.

She held her breath as she watched it sail across the table and into the black one. The black ball slowly rolled and finally landed in the pocket. "Suck it, Jax!" Liv said before turning to Juice. She hugged him quickly, hoping no one would think it was strange.

"Glad to see you're having fun." Gemma's voice interrupted them. She looked between Juice and Liv. Her eyes lingered long enough to make Juice move a few steps away from Liv. "We need to talk, now." She said to Liv.

Liv placed the cue back on the wall before following Gemma out of the clubhouse. "What is it?" Liv asked as they leaned against the building.

Gemma pressed her lips together. "I didn't want to ruin your mood during the wedding yesterday but I followed Clay when he went to see you. I wanted to make sure I said goodbye if you were going to leave." She said. "When Clay came out he looked beyond upset. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen so I went back to the hotel." She explained.

"Okay?" Liv asked unsure why Gemma was telling her any of that.

"I saw Juice get on his motorcycle." Gemma said.

Liv felt her stomach drop almost instantly. She knew her hands were shaking but she had to do her best to keep herself calm. "What does that have to do with me?" She asked. Gemma raised her eyebrows slightly at her. "Seriously, Gemma? You think I slept with Juice?" She said forcing a laugh while hoping Gemma believed it. "Trust me, I have no interest in having a one night stand with Juice." She said which she knew was true. She never intended to just be a one night stand with Juice. Even if their relationship had never been clear, she certainly knew it wasn't only about sex.

Gemma eyed her. "I also heard from a little birdy-"

"You mean a slutty crow eater?" Liv asked angrily.

"Doesn't matter who. I know Juice stayed here last night and you never came back to the house. If I remember, we agreed to you staying at the hotel one night and then coming back home. That didn't happen." She told her. "You know your dad is pissed you're even here. Even if you convince him that you should stay here, he won't let you become an old lady." She remarked.

"I'm not trying to be someones old lady. I came here for help and to fix my relationship with Clay." Liv told her. She knew she wasn't lying to Gemma. Liv never wanted to lie to Gemma but she knew she couldn't tell her the whole truth, not yet at least.

"Alright." Gemma said seeming satisfied. "So, I talked to my realtor today. Theres a two bedroom apartment for rent not too far from where Jax lives. First month is free rent and pretty cheap after that. I doubt Clay is going to let you continue working here so you're gonna have to figure that out." Gemma explained to her.

Liv shrugged. She wouldn't tell Gemma that money was the last of Liv's problems. She had put away and saved more than enough when she was with Jason. Her constant fear of him kicking her out during their long abusive relationship gave her a chance to save up a large amount of money. "I'll work it out." Liv told her. "Let me go get James from inside and we can go look at the place together." She said before walking back to the clubhouse.

She walked back inside when she saw Clay walk out from one of the back rooms. "We need to talk." He said grabbing her before she had a chance to object to him. He pulled her into the Chapel, away from the view of the other members. "Been thinking and decided I'll let you stay in Charming." He said as he shut the door.

Liv felt her heart speed up as she grew excited. "Really?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him quickly. "You do realize I was staying whether you agreed or not, so you just made things a lot easier." She said laughing but she was being honest. She wasn't planning on leaving, regardless of what Clay said.

"Well, under one condition." He said and Liv pulled away looking skeptical. "You need to work things out with Jason." He said simply. "Now, I was thinking this-"

"No." Liv said loudly, louder than she intended. "I don't want to work things out with him. I wasn't happy-"

"Liv, sometimes its not what you want but whats best. You really think its a good idea to raise your kid in Charming without a father?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Liv instantly felt intimidated by him. She couldn't help but feel like Clay was threatening her. It was what he did best to people when he didn't get his way. "He has a father and its not Jason." She said softly wanting to tell Clay about Juice but she knew it was the wrong time. "I'm not going back to Jason. Ever." She said as she started to walk away.

Clay grabbed her arm quickly and turned her to face him. "Now, listen to me. Jason is a good guy. He took care of you even after you went and fucked him over by getting knocked up with some other dick. Now, you're unemployed and homeless. Do you really think _you_ can do any better than him?" He asked. "Go back to him before he realizes that he'll be better without you and your kid." He said.

Liv pulled away from him. She was shocked by his words. Is that really what he thought of her? His own daughter? That she was just a fuck up and even someone like Jason could do better? She knew she'd regret her next words but she couldn't stop them from coming out. "Fuck you, Clay." She said sharply before walking out quickly.

Clay watched her walk out surprised by her words. He remembered the last time she had responded to him like that. He had forced her to leave Charming then too. Now, he was going to make her leave regardless of what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Another chapter finished! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so it takes longer to update. **

**I think I already said this but I'm sort of using a different timeline than the actual show uses. Spacing out the events of the season so it flows better with the story as I'm writing it. So please be patient with me! Please review with your opinions and thoughts! **

**:)**


	7. Liv's Past

Juice laughed as Tig finished explaining his actions from the night before. Opie smirked at him, knowing Tig would never change. Just as the laughing stopped they heard Liv yell the words "Fuck you." before Liv walked out from the chapel. Clay watched her until she was out of the clubhouse. Neither of them looked too happy. Clay slammed the Chapel doors shut. Juice wanted to follow her out but decided it was too risky.

"What do ya think Juicey boy?" Chibs asked interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Juice asked not knowing what they were talking about anymore. He watched Kozik walk out the club house after Liv. He couldn't stop the burning feeling in his stomach as he watched him. Juice couldn't stop himself from feeling paranoid after seeing Kozik and Liv dance at the wedding.

"Well, ya were obviously just checkin' out Liv." Chibs said slapping him on the back.

"You do remember that's Clay's daughter and _my _sister, right? That means off limits." Jax warned him, suddenly appearing next to him.

Juice wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but he wasn't ready to find out. "Yeah, I know." Juice said sounding more annoyed than he meant too.

"Yeah. Clay will cut your dick off and then kill you." Opie said laughing. "He tried doing that to me." He said.

"That was a long time ago, brother." Jax said looking at Opie who only smirked. "Man, I feel old suddenly." He started to walk away from the group.

Juice looked at Opie unsure what to say to him. His manly pride wanted to hit Opie at just the thought of Liv having sex with him but he knew that wasn't possible. He also knew he wasn't one to pass judgment on anyone, especially when it came to sex. He had slept with more than his fair share of crow eaters and sweet butts since joining SAMCRO. But the thought of Liv sleeping with Opie did more than just piss him off. He told himself it must have been when they were younger, a lot younger. She'd never do anything like that now.

Juice followed Jax. Jax sat down on the bench as he pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to Juice but Juice turned it down. "So, can I ask you something?" Juice asked he sat next to Jax. Jax remained silent waiting for the question. "Whats with Clay not wanting Liv to stay in Charming? She's an adult. Its not like he can just tell her what to do." He asked.

Jax took a drag from his cigarette. "Why are you so interested?" Jax asked and Juice only shrugged. "Look, Clay will kill you if you go anywhere near her. Trust me." Jax said.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her." Juice defended himself quickly.

Jax eyed him for a few seconds before he started talking again. "Well, when Liv was a kid her mom was a meth-head, like hardcore. She eventually got into treatment and went sober. When she did she left Charming and took Liv with her. Clay was pretty pissed about it at first but then...I guess he figured Liv would have a better chance not being around the club and all this shit." He explained.

"That can't be all." Juice said. "He's really pissed off shes here."

Jax nodded. "So you noticed that?" He asked and Juice laughed slightly. "That's 'cause shes kind of a crazy one." Jax smirked. "When she was like 16 her mom sent her here for the summer. Told Clay she couldn't handle her at all. I guess she had been drinking and doing drugs, the usual fucked up teenage shit but not anything too bad." Jax took a last drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the floor. "I don't know what exactly happened but after her being here a month Clay decided he didn't want her here anymore. She wanted to stay in Charming but he forced her to leave...he literally forced her." Jax stated.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

"Like he packed all her shit and had Unser take her out of Charming. When she was gone finally, Clay said she stole like $10,000 from him. Then she disappeared. She was gone for like two years with one of Tig's crazy daughters. No one heard anything from her except Piney. He seemed to be the only one she would talk to. But anyway, two years later she shows up here again. Things were fine for a few weeks but then Liv slept with Opie and Clay lost his mind forced her to leave again. Tig and Piney tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen." He explained to him.

Juice felt his mouth hanging open. Jax laughed at him. "Are you serious?" He asked. No way could that girl be the same one he knew.

"I'm 100% serious." Jax said simply. "But she changed, obviously. Met Jason and graduated from college. She had a good life and Clay was happy until she showed up here again." Juice shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe any of that was true. Jax stood up from the bench. "Yeah, so if you wanna get involved with Liv...well I'd rethink that choice." He said rubbing Juice's head jokingly before walking away.

...

Liv couldn't believe Clay was trying to tell her to leave, tell her to return to Jason. If Clay even knew what Jason had put Liv through then he would be saying something completely different but Liv wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't want him to know that part. She didn't want her father thinking she was weak when she knew she wasn't. She stayed with Jason because it was the best thing for her family. Thats what she had been raised to do. Protect her family through everything.

She heard her name and turned quickly. "Are you okay?" Kozik asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered shrugging. "Shouldn't you be inside doing bad biker stuff?" She asked smiling at him. He shrugged.

He watched for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Can we talk later tonight?" He asked taking a step closer to her, his voice low.

Liv shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about. Didn't we decide that already? I don't want to talk about this anymore and I don't want anyone hearing about it." She said quickly as she thought of Juice. If she had known Juice was going to walk into the club house she would have made completely different decisions when she got there.

"Look, I just want to talk okay? This isn't exactly easy for me to deal with." He admitted to her. "I swear." He told her.

"Fine." Liv gave in. She didn't want anyone to see them talking, especially with Kozik standing so close to her. She heard Gemma call her name. Liv walked over to her and Gemma told her they were going to see the apartment she told her about. Liv got into the car with Gemma and they started driving. Gemma could tell Liv was upset but she didn't want to ask about it. She knew it had to do with Clay.

Gemma pointed to the red brick building that was surrounded by freshly cut green grass. "Thats it." She said as she pulled into the large parking lot. "I think its on the second floor." Gemma said pulling out a piece of paper from her purse as she started to read it. She parked the car and shut off the engine. "I'll grab James, you just go look at the apartment. Its 2J." She said pulling out a key from her purse.

"Thanks." Liv said as she got out of the car. She walked towards the staircase that led to the second floor of the building. She stopped at 2J and unlocked the door. She stepped into the apartment. It was bigger than she expected it to be. There was a large, open kitchen that looked into the living room. There was a hallway that had three doors. Two were bedrooms and the last was a bathroom. Inside the larger bedroom there was a balcony that looked over the back of the building.

"So, what do you think?" Gemma's voice came from the doorway of the bedroom. "Its nice isn't it?" She asked. Liv nodded. "Look, I didn't tell Clay that I was finding an apartment for you and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him." She said softly.

"Don't worry." Liv shrugged. "So, when can I move in?" She asked turning to face Gemma now.

"Well, I can arrange it so you can move in tomorrow morning which will probably be good." She told her. Liv nodded. "So, theres some furniture that I have in storage. You can go through it and take some stuff. Obviously all of James' stuff at the house needs to be brought over here." She said thinking if there was anything else she needed to mention. "You can probably get a few of the guys to help you move too." She said. "Since your wrist is messed up." She added.

"Yeah, sounds good." Liv said before grabbing James from Gemma. "What do you think, James?" She asked him tossing him into the air and he giggled.

Liv and Gemma left the apartment. Liv dropped Gemma back off at her house before she drove to Jax and Tara's house. Jax wasn't there but Tara was there with the boys. Liv sat in the kitchen with Tara, both of them drinking from mugs. Liv knew it probably wasn't the best idea but she broke down and told Tara what Clay had said to her. Tara was sitting there silently, not knowing what to say.

"Well, its not like you're a kid. He can't force you to leave." Tara finally spoke.

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean he won't try. He'll do whatever he can to get his way. I know its probably hard for you to understand but Clay doesn't really care about much but himself. I never realized it when I was younger but everything changed when I turned 12." She shrugged.

Tara nodded slowly. "So, if you know where James' father is why don't you just tell Clay? Maybe he'll act differently if he knows the truth." She suggested. "He'll see that you're being responsible and trying to build a family for him." She suggested.

"Oh, he certainly wouldn't." She said quickly.

Tara shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. If you can prove to him that you're different then he'll just have to accept it." Tara stated.

"Yeah except if he finds out who James' father is then he'll kill him and probably kill me." Tara looked confused. "Um, James' father is someone that Clay already knows." She said slowly. She didn't know if she just trusted Tara for no reason or if Liv just needed to tell someone the truth finally but it came out before she could stop it. "Juice is his father." She said.

"Wait..." Tara stared at her. Her brow furrowed. "Juice...as in Juice with the tattoos on his head?" She motioned to her own head. "There isn't some other Juice, is there?" She asked. Liv was silent. "Does Juice know?" She asked and Liv nodded. "How is that even possible?" Tara was obviously confused.

"Its not exactly easy to explain." Liv said softly. "When I met him I didn't know he was in SAMCRO and he didn't know who I was." She explained to her. "But you have to promise that you won't say anything because no else knows. You can't tell Jax about it either. I plan on telling them but just not yet. When the time is right I'll tell everyone but until then...its just better they don't know." She explained.

"Its your secret to keep." Tara reassured her knowing there were more secrets in the Teller-Morrow family than she ever imagined. She had the urge to tell Liv about the letters but decided against it. She wasn't sure if it would put Liv in a dangerous spot and she didn't want to do that.

"Thank you, Tara. I really mean it. It's nice to have someone to talk too." Liv was grateful she told her the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review please with your thoughts and criticisms! I would love it. **

**And Happy New Year to everyone!**


	8. Moving In

**A/N: **

**I made this chapter longer than the usual ones because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. And, as I mentioned before, I promise the stuff involving the club and season 4 is coming soon! It's just taking longer than I expected to get around to it because I have this story outlined and I need to make sure certain things happen first. **

**Also, there is a lot going on in his chapter so pay attention!  
><strong>

**Review!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Liv woke up feeling much better than the morning before. She sat up from her bed, thinking it was strange to know it would be her last morning there. She got out of the bed and walked over to the crib. James was still sleeping. She kissed his cheek quickly and then walked out the bedroom. She started towards the kitchen when she heard Gemma arguing with Clay. She froze in her spot, hoping it wasn't about her.<p>

She strained to hear their words. Gemma was talking about some paper she found that mentioned letters from John Teller. She heard something about John having a second family with some Irish lady. Liv wondered who she was but couldn't understand the rest of it. Once their words ended she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." She said to them.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Gemma asked as she automatically poured Liv coffee.

"Good I guess." She answered as she poured cream into her coffee. She looked at Clay but he seemed intent on not looking at her. "So, I talked to Tig about me moving today. He said he'd send two of the guys over to the storage unit to help me go through everything." She said to them.

"Who said any of the guys were even available today?" Clay asked but still didn't look at her.

Liv shrugged. "Jax said you and him were going to do something in the morning and everyone else would be free." She explained to Clay. He only rolled his eyes.

"I have to get going but I'll see you two later. There's oatmeal on the stove." Gemma said to them before quickly kissing Clay and Liv. She hurried out the house, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

Liv poured herself more coffee before turning to the stove. She scooped some oatmeal into a bowl. "Do you want some?" She asked Clay knowing they couldn't just stay in silence forever.

"No." Clay answered.

Liv walked to the table and sat down. She began to eat thinking of the different things she would need for her apartment. She felt Clay's eyes on her and looked up at him. He was watching her with a barely noticeable smile on his face. It would certainly be invisible to anyone except her and maybe Gemma. It took years of looking at Clay's face to see that smile. He spent his whole life trying to hide it. back to Clay.

"Did I do something?" Liv asked unsure how to approach what exactly he was smiling at.

"You still do that lip biting thing when you eat." He said.

Liv smiled at him as she thought of it. When she was younger she used to bite inside of the bottom lip to annoy to her mom but eventually it became a real habit. She managed to stop it mostly with the exception of when she ate. She was just used to it and no body ever noticed, except Clay. "I guess I do." Liv said finally.

Clay stood up and walked over to the sink. He placed his empty mug into the sink. "I have to go to the garage. Make sure you don't leave any of your shit behind." He said instantly returning to the angry version of himself that wanted her out of Charming.

"No problem." She responded.

...

Clay climbed off his Harley and walked over to the men dressed in their Teller-Morrow gear. He spotted Tig. "Who gave you permission to pawn off our men to help my daughter move today?" He asked. The talking between the men instantly fell to silence.

"Clay, we're not even gonna be here." Jax said taking a step towards him. "Remember? We gotta go meet with Alavaraz." He said but he knew Clay remembered. There was no way Clay would forget this meeting.

Clay turned to Jax. He knew it was the wrong time to talk about family business. "Trust me, I _didn't _forget." He said firmly. He turned back to the men. "Who is gonna go help my lovely offspring?" He asked.

"I'll go." Kozik and Juice said at the exact same time. The rest of the club couldn't ignore the angered look shared between the two men.

"Okay. Hap, go with them." Clay ordered before he and Jax started towards the Teller-Morrow tow truck. They both climbed in and went silent. When they were far enough from Teller-Morrow Clay spoke. "You not gonna tell me what to do about my daughter?" Clay asking already knowing Jax had an opinion about the situation.

"Why would I?" Jax asked back, avoiding answering the question. Clay eyed him for a few moments trying to decide whether to press Jax about the situation but Jax began to speak before Clay could decide. "You're not gonna able to get her to leave, Clay. She's you. She'll do whatever the hell she wants. End of story." Jax explained.

"She was in a good sitution." Clay said angrily.

Jax smiled while shaking his head. "She wasn't happy." Jax stated simply. "You know her, Clay. Do you really think a paper pushing, 9 to 5, tie wearing, guy is gonna make her happy?" He asked. "I surprised she was even with him to begin with. As much as you may hate it this club is in her Clay."

"No. It's not." Clay said as his anger only esculated in his voice.

"Yeah, it is." Jax argued. "Its in her because _you_ put it there when she was a kid. It ain't ever leavin' and she ain't ever gonna be gone for good. No matter what you do or say." Jax said simply as they pulled in the junk yard.

...

Juice watched as the Teller-Morrow towing truck pulled out of the garage. He turned back to the guys. "I'll go call Liv and see when she wants us to come over." Kozik said as he walked to the office. The rest of the men walked away to start working on cars in the garage. Juice walked over to Chibs.

"Hey, can I ask you somethin'?" He asked.

"Aye." Chibs replied looking up to meet Juice's big brown eyes. He couldn't help but think they seemed familiar to him in a strange way. Something in them reminded him of someone that was new.

"Whats up with Koz and Liv?" He asked trying to sound only slightly interested but not jealous. Chibs shrugged, not caring to get involved with with the personal lives of any of the SAMCRO members. "You were here when Liv showed up, right?" He asked and Chibs nodded. "So you would know if there was somethin' goin' on between-"

"Oh, Juicey boy, do ya got a crush on Liv?" He asked smirking at him. He put his arm around his shoulder and brought Juice to him. "You're actin' a little fast with that ain't ya?" He joked with him but Juice only rolled his eyes. "What happened to that that little girl friend ya had before ya got locked up?" Chibs asked releasing Juice from his grip.

"Uh, it's complicated." Juice answered him wanting to tell Chibs the truth. He was closed to the Scottish man than from all the other members. Happy called Juice's name as he and Kozik walked over to the black van.

"Just some advice, kid, don't thinkin' with your cock when it comes to Clay's daughter. A'ight?" He told him.

"Little late." Juice mumbled as he walked away thinking Chibs couldn't hear him.

Chibs thought of Tig mentioning Liv and Juice spending the night of Opie's wedding in the club house. He was certain nothing was going on between Kozik and Liv but that didn't mean Liv would just jump into bed with Juice. She certainly didn't seem like that kind of girl but Chibs heard she had a crazy past. He tried to remember if Liv ever mentioned her past to him. She only mentioned James' dad once. Said he was some Puerto Rican guy from Queens named Carlos. That was all. Never mentioned it again.

Chibs finally decided to stop thinking about Liv. He didn't want to involved in her and Clay's situation at all. He went back to the car he was working on when he suddenly realized why Juice's eyes looked different to him. They had been the exact same eyes Chibs had spent months staring into when Liv needed someone to watch James The exact same eyes that matched his favorite tattooed head SAMCRO member.

"No." Chibs muttered to himself.

Puerto Rican? Check.

Queens? Check.

Carlos? No. Juan Carlos? That made sense...Check.

"Juicey boy, what the fuck did ya do?" Chibs asked himself not knowing what to do with the truth that suddenly hit him.

...

Liv finished her oatmeal and coffee before going back to her bedroom. She quickly changed before she began packing the rest of her things she hadn't packed the night before. She waited until James woke up before taking apart his crib and loading it into the waiting moving truck and black van outside the house, driven by Happy, Kozik, and Juice.

They helped her move the rest of the random boxes from the house and into the van before it was filled, then started moving things into the truck. Liv drove her car while the guys drove the truck and the van. She stopped at Jax and Tara's house to drop James off with Gemma until she would be done moving. Finally they drove to the storage unit. Liv quickly went through the random furniture in the storage unti and picked out the things she wanted to take. She suddenly felt tired and hot and just wished to be down with moving already.

Liv put her hair up in a quick pony tail as she felt sweat begin to form on her forehead. She wiped it away quickly. "God, its so fucking hot today. I can't believe it." She said as she pushed another box away from the front of the couch. "I feel horrible that you're stuck helping me." She said smiling as she wiped more sweat from her face.

"It's fine. Clay didn't need us anyway and I doubt he would be happy if you were doing ll this alone." Kozik said as he grabbed the edge of the couch. Liv grabbed the other end and they began to carry it out of the storage locker. They were closer to the truck when Happy and Juice appeared.

"Let me get it." Happy said quickly grabbing the side that Liv was holding. "Don't need you hurtin' yourself anymore. Clay would kill us." He reminded her as he looked at her wrist. Him and Kozik continued with the couch.

Juice stared at Kozik for a few seconds before turning back to Liv. She was watching him, looking confused by his actions. He started back to the storage locker with Liv following behind him. "When is your wrist going to healed?" Juice asked wiping sweat from his own face.

"Soon I guess." Liv answered.

"So, what happened with Clay yesterday?" He asked once they were inside the storage unit. Liv shrugged. "You seemed pissed. _Really_ pissed actually." He said simply.

Liv walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I was but I'm not pissed now." She said their mouths were close but not touching. "You're very sweaty." She whispered as she pushed him against the wall. "I think I like your hair cut more." She said touching his freshly cut mohawk. She kissed him deeply. His hands held onto her hips and brought her body closer to his.

He pulled away. "Happy and Kozik are coming back..." He said moving from between her and the wall. "And you're going to get me in trouble." He said smirking at her. He moved over to a chair. "Are you taking this too?" He asked. She nodded, still smirking at him. "What?" He asked as he started to push the chair out the storage locker without her helping at all.

"I just like watching you work, all manly, sweaty, and shirtless." She said smirking.

Juice looked at her confused. "I'm not shirtless." He looked down while motioning to his dark blue SAMCRO tshirt. He looked back at her and she started laughing. "Fine." He said shaking his head slightly but then he took his shirt off. He did feel cooloer without it on. "Here, you can have it." He said throwing it at her face. "Consider it a housewarming present so you can't say I never bought you nothin'." He said with a grin on his face just as Kozik and Happy walked back in. "Took you guys long enough." Juice said to them but his eyes focused mostly on Kozik.

"We had to rearrange the stuff in the truck. You and Happy put the bed frame in all fucked up." Kozik said looking at the chair as he ignored the look from Juice. He didn't have the slightest idea why Juice seemed to be angry at him but he didn't really care anyway. "Is this the last thing?" He asked looking at Liv and she nodded.

"Alright, lets take it." Happy said helping Juice lift the chair. "We'll take this to the truck then I'll drive the truck and Juice can drive the van and you two lock this up. We'll see you there." He said. Juice opened his mouth to protest but knew it would look suspicious if he did so He just followed Happy out.

Liv threw Juice's shirt over her shoulder. She grabbed her purse from the floor as she walked out the storage locker. She grabbed the door and pulled it down. She locked it. "Thanks for helping me out today." Liv said as he and Kozik started walking towards the stairs to leave. "I really mean it. I know Clay wasn't too happy about you guys helping." She said as they got to her car.

Kozik shrugged. "Well, Clay will get over it." He said before they both got into the car. They stayed quiet for a while before Kozik spoke again. "So, we're really going to pretend like nothing happened?" He asked facing her.

"It's better that way." She told him shrugging. "Not like anything would come out of it except Clay being mad at you and me." She explained to him. "I just...I thought that was clear before anything even happened." She said. He faced forward again, looking annoyed. "Look, it's just...it has nothing to do with you. It's James' father." She admitted to him. "He's the person I want to be with and I thought you knew that already. I wasn't trying to be a bad person." She said to him.

"I know." He told her.

She turned to him and saw he still looked upset. She turned back to the road. "I like having you as my friend. I _do._" She sighed. "In case you didn't notice I don't have any friends with the exception of Piney and Tara."

"And what about the rest of the club?" He asked. "Tig? Jax? or Opie?" He said knowing Liv was close to them.

She pulled her car into the empty parking space as the moving truck and van pulled in behind her. "It's just different with them. I like being about to talk to you and not worry about you being tied to my family." She explained hoping he could understand that.

He nodded his head slowly. "Alright, we'll just forget it ever happened." He said before getting out of the car. Liv could tell he was still upset but she didn't know what else she could say to him.

Liv and the guys spent the next few hours moving everything inside the apartment. Liv spent most of the time rearranging everything, which Happy seemed to be annoyed by, before she finally was happy with things. Happy and Kozik left to return the moving truck and Juice stayed, claiming he'd return the van but he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Liv sat on the bed, while looking out the balcony. "I love seeing Charming through the window." She said when she felt the bed shift. She turned and saw Juice laid out on the bed, still shirtless. "I hope you're not too tired." She said straddling him.

He looked at her with a wide smirk. "You used me all day morning. Now I just want to sleep." He closed his eyes.

Liv leaned down and kissed him. "Sleep is for the weak." She said as she moved down to kiss his neck. He groaned as her hand reached into his pants. "That doesn't sound too tired to me." She smirked as she continued to kiss him.

Juice kissed her back and flipped over so he was above her. She smirked at him. He kissed her neck softly and pulled away. "I um...Can I talk to you about something first?" He asked looking nervous.

Liv moved herself so she was sitting, facing him. "What is it?" She asked, thinking it would have to do with Clay. She didn't want to talk about Clay. She didn't want to explain to Juice why Clay wanted Liv gone.

Juice cleared his throat. "Did you...um, did you ever have sex with any of the guys in the club?" He asked. He knew the truth but he wanted to hear it from her. He needed to hear it from her.

Liv turned to him looking confused. "What? Why would you ask me that?" She questioned but didn't answer. He stared at her in silence and she knew he already knew. Could he know? It didn't make any sense. "I can't believe he said something." She said sounding angry. "I made him swear he wouldn't because it was a one time thing and we had been drinking and no one even knows about it. If Clay knew-"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" He asked stopping her from talking.

Her face went blank. "Who are you talking about?" She repeated back to him realizing Juice wasn't talking about Kozik.

"Oh, God. You slept with more than one of them?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Who was it?" He asked angrily.

"Juice, you can't be mad at me. Its not like I'm crow eater who runs around trying to sleep with all of SAMCRO." She argued.

"Well?" He asked still wanting to know.

"Its not really anything you need to know." She stated feeling angry that he would even ask her but he was silent again, waiting for her answer. She was thinking of how much truth she should tell Juice. It wasn't that she wanted to lie to him but what happened in the past was the _past._ She wanted to keep it that way. There could only two guys Juice actually knew about and she certainly wasn't going to just tell him the rest. Not yet at least. "Fine." She said sitting up fully and facing him. "I slept with Opie right before I left for college and Kozik right after I came back to Charming." She admitted.

Juice sat up looking at her. "I knew it!" He was angry. "The way he was looking at you today...he looked like he wanted to just pounce on you and start humping you instantly. He was so quick to help you move today too."

Liv started to laugh. "Are you kidding?" She asked.

"I'm serious!" Juice said, obviously angry by her laughter but she only laughed more. "You think its a joke?" He asked.

"Oh, God. Juice, relax." She slapped his chest lightly as her laughter stopped. "You have nothing to worry about." She thought about telling him the conversation she just had with Kozik but knew no good could come from that. "Look, even if Kozik wanted to 'pounce' on me it doesn't matter. I slept with him but it was a mistake. I was drunk. Besides, I have my eyes on a different person." She smirked before kissing him.

"Let's hope things stay that way." He said still sounding angry.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Liv teased kissing him more. Her lips traveled his neck and chest. Suddenly her phone started to ring just as Juice's phone began to ring too. She grabbed it and saw it was Gemma. She answered. "Hey, whats going on?" She asked into the phone as Juice walked out the bedroom to answer his own phone as well.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to drop off James. Tara needs me to go over to the hospital with the boys for a while and I figured you would be done unpacking by now." Gemma explained but she sounded worried and frazzled.

"Of course you can. I'm done." Liv said quickly. She hung up and as Juice walked back into the bedroom, looking worried as well. "Gemma is gonna drop James off in a bit." She told him as she climbed out of the bed. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it at him.

"Thanks for kicking me out." Juice said sarcastically. "I have to go anyway...emergency Chapel." He said putting his shirt on over his head. He grabbed his cut and put it before putting on his black hoodie. He zipped it up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care about Kozik and Opie. It's the past." He said to her before he kissed her. She smiled at him as she suddenly felt guilty for not telling him the entire truth. "I'll see you later tonight." He said to her before he left.

She walked to the living room and started to clean up. She hadn't done much actual unpacking, just arranging and rearranging things. She wanted to unpack but had been too distracted by Juice. She heard a knock on the door as she finally finished putting away some random dishes. She walked to the front door and swung it open as Gemma walked in. She smiled at Liv. "Sorry about just dumping him off here like this but I have to go and the boys are still in the car." She said handing James over quickly.

"Thanks for watching him earlier." Liv said as Gemma hurried to leave. She thought it was strange but decided to just ignore it. Gemma had a lot going on at the moment with both Jax and Clay being back. Liv knew her being there put a strain on Clay and Gemma's relationship since they obviously disagreed. Gemma would do anything to keep Jax in Charming and Clay would do anything to keep Liv out of Charming.

Liv continued cleaning around the apartment when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened the door and felt her stomach drop instantly. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked scared.

"Do you just not like inviting me in?" Clay asked. He walked past her not bothering to wait for her to invite him in. Liv could tell Clay was angry. She knew whatever happened at Chapel earlier hadn't been good. "So, how exactly are you paying for this place?" He asked. He walked over to the first door and opened it. He looked into the bathroom, nodding in approval. "You can't keep working at Teller-Morrow and using Piney as a baby sitter. I'm sure daycare or a sitter ain't gonna be cheap for a single mom." He told her.

Liv knew he was just trying to scare her but it wouldn't work. She had thought it all through months before she even left Jason. She had planned it when she found out she was pregnant and couldn't find Juice anymore. She knew she would be a single mom and she was sure she could handle it. "I have some money saved up and I'm getting a job." She answered him. She just didn't like that she needed to explain her financial situation to him for him to be satisfied.

He walked to the second door and opened it. He looked in at James room. "Well, I hope your bedroom is bigger than this." He said as he walked to the last door.

"Its actually a disaster in there right now." She said. Clay turned to her. "I didn't really have time to clean up and the guys where here...being their usual selves. Once they moved everything in they were completely useless." She said just wanting Clay to leave. She didn't like him criticizing every decision she made. "I'd rather you examine the place once its cleaned up." She said walking slowly to him. She stood between him and the door. "Maybe you and the guys can come over and have dinner. Something fun like that." She suggested.

"Maybe." He said turning and slowly walking away. He stopped at the door and turned to her. "Don't get it in your mind that this is permanent place, Olivia." He said to her as he turned to the door.

Liv knew her next words weren't good but she couldn't stop them from coming out. "I know it's not. I'll get a house in Charming eventually. That will be permanent." She saw the anger quickly wash over his face. The last time Liv had seen him look that angry she was leaving Charming a week later with her father treating her like a stranger. "Bye, Dad." She added before he walked out the apartment and she shut the door.


	9. Smells like Fire

Liv just put James down for his nap when her phone started ringing. She answered it after seeing it was Gemma calling her. "Hey, is something wrong?"She asked remembering how strange Gemma had been that morning.

"No just wanted to tell you there are still a few of your things at the house. Why don't you come pick them up later?" She suggested.

"Sure, I'll go over there in a bit." She said unsure.

Liv quickly took a shower to wash away the sweat from moving and hopefully some of the guilt from lying to Juice to earlier. She got dressed quickly and changed James before walking out her new apartment. She got into her car and drove over to Gemma's house. She packed the few boxes they missed earlier into her car when she felt her stomach growling. She didn't want to stay at the house long because Clay might show up but she was feeling dizzy so she decided to eat.

She went through the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of left overs. She sat at the table eating when Gemma sat with her. Gemma folded her hands on the table as she watched Liv eat. "So, how much do you honestly trust Tara?" Gemma asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Enough, I guess. She's Jax's old lady for a reason." Liv answered as she thought of Tara knowing the full truth about Juice. Liv trusted Tara more than she trusted Gemma at that moment but she wouldn't admit that to her. Liv knew how sensitive Gemma was about family and the last thing she wanted was to upset her, especially after all the help Gemma gave her. If Gemma hadn't taken her in four months ago, who knows where she'd be right then.

Gemma nodded. "She wrapped your wrist pretty well, I guess. That has to count for something." Gemma said trying to make a joke out of the awkward conversation.

"Well you've known her since she was a teenager, right?" Liv asked. Liv hadn't been around when Jax and Tara first met in high school. She had only heard about her from Jax when she returned to Charming and by then Tara had already left.

Gemma shrugged. "Just because you know someone a long time doesn't mean you _know_ them." She stated.

Liv furrowed her eyes brows. "Why are you asking anyway?" She asked knowing the only way to get any truth out of Gemma was to be point blank about the situation.

Gemma stood up and grabbed James from the floor where he was sitting. "Thats not something you need to worry about." She said. "Why don't you take the rest of that," She pointed to the bowl Liv was eating out of. "To the garage. Tiggy will love it. I'll stay here and watch the kid." Gemma smiled at him as he smiled back. "This kid must really look like his father. He has no Morrow in him at all." Gemma said.

Liv felt her stomach twist. "Trust me, he definitely looks like his father." Liv said. She kissed Gemma's cheek and James forehead. "I'll see you guys later." She said before walking out the house.

Liv arrived at the garage and noticed Opie and Jax where nowhere in sight. She saw Juice, Tig, and Bobby all in the garage working on a motorcycle that belonged to Unser. "Hey, Tiggy come here." Liv said before walking into the office. She shook her head as she saw the piles of reciepts and paper loaded on the desk by the guys because Gemma wasn't there to put things away properly.

"What are you doing here, sunshine?" He asked. "Don't you have a fancy new apartment to take care of?" He asked sarcastically.

"First, don't be rude to me." She said faking a tone of authority. "And second, I brought you a present." She said holding up the half eaten bowl of meatloaf. "Gemma thought you would want it since I didn't eat all of it." She told him as he grabbed the bowl from her hand.

He opened it and a smile spread across his face instantly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said as he started to eat the meatloaf, not bothering to reheat it or find any fork. He walked out the office to join the other guys in garage.

Liv stayed in the office until she noticed Clay talking to Unser. All the other guys were suddenly gone. She got up from her seat and walked to the office door. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it wasn't good. Suddenly Tig came running from the club house and told Clay something happened. Liv felt her stomach twist because she knew it had to do with Jax and Opie.

Liv was standing outside the office door, waiting to see any of the guys come out of the club house when Gemma pulled into the garage. Liv asked where James was and Gemma said she left him with Elyda, at Jax's house. Liv went to walk into the office to grab her purse but Gemma had shut the door, locking it with just her and Unser inside. She tried to hear their words through the door but it wasn't possible. Eventually the door opened just as the guys walked out the club house.

"Whats the matter?" Gemma asked walking over to Clay quickly.

"Complications." Clay answered as he grabbed his helmet.

Gemma pressed her lips together. "Where's Jax?" She asked but didn't get an answer. "Shit." She muttered to herself as the sirens of a few police cars were heard, including Sheriff Roosevelt, and they all pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot.

"This prick is starting to piss me off." Clay said getting off his motorcycle. Liv walked over to Gemma, standing at her side not knowing what else she could do or say. She couldn't get the thought of the dead Russians out of her mind. Clay leaned over to Gemma and said something quickly. Gemma turned sharply and walked away from them. "If you're looking for fleet work you're gonna have to make an appointment." Clay said smirking at Sheriff Roosevelt.

"Oh, we just had a couple questions regarding your whereabouts the night of Opie's wedding." He responded smoothly.

"You know we never left the reservations because you out front all night directing traffic. Right?" Clay responded with ease. Liv was surprised with how quick Clay answered. She knew he was quick with words and lies but she could tell he was upset about something, which usually off set him but he remained calm.

The blasting and echoing of a fire engine rang in the air suddenly. Roosevelt looked between the guys. "You smell smoke?" He asked. The fire truck pulled into the lot as the firemen climbed off. They all walked slowly into the club house with the SAMCRO members following behind them.

"Stay out here." Clay ordered her before following into the club where the other guys where standing.

Liv knew she should listen to Clay but something in her forced her to walk in. She heard Roosevelt's voice. "There's no brothers on your wall, whats up with that?" He asked facing Clay. Piney responded sarcastically which only seemed to make Roosevelt angrier. Clay tried to cover Piney's words but it didn't seem to change Roosevelt's mood. Roosevelt walked over to the wall, next to the Chapel doors. "This feels warm." He said running his hand over it. "Might be electrical." He walked over to one of the firemen. "Let me see that." He ordered before grabbing the axe from him.

Liv felt panic go through her body as she watched him grab the axe, lift it, and swing full force into the wall. All the guys instantly moved towards him like they might attack.

"Aye, you piece of shit." Chibs said taking a step closer, as all the other guys moved even closer. The other firemen moved closer to the men, forcing them to stop where they were.

Liv quickly grabbed Juice's hand and pulled him back towards her. She was scared by Roosevelt's actions and she was scared of what Juice might do. Liv had seen Juice get angry before, angry to the point where he couldn't be controlled. The other guys didn't see him in that way but she knew the truth.

Clay turned to Liv wanting to make sure she was fine when he noticed her grip on Juice. Liv was too focused on watching Roosevelt to notice her father watching her intensely now. Clay turned back to Roosevelt as something snapped inside him. It wasn't just because Roosevelt kicked open the doors of the Chapel and started swinging at _their_ table but because he didn't like _his_ daughter reaching for someone else when she looked scared.

Eventually Roosevelt stopped swinging at the walls and tables of the club house. The guys walked out and were followed by the firemen. Liv realized she was still holding onto Juice. "Are you okay?" He asked her looking worried.

"Yeah. Sorry." She said finally letting go. "I can't believe that just happened." She said shaking her head. "Clay is going to lose his shit over this." She said.

"It'll be fine." Juice reassured her. He kissed her softly without realizing they were being watched. "Don't worry." He said before they walked out the club house. Juice joined the other members who were listening to Roosevelt give them some sort of paper about fire code violations. Once Roosevelt finally left the guys all quickly got on their motorcycles and left the garage. Gemma said she was going into the office to call Tara to tell her what happened with Jax. Liv stood next to Piney as she felt her stomach turning.

"Do you know whats going on with Opie and Jax?" Liv asked turning to him. She knew it was against the rules to talk about club business but she knew Piney trusted her.

"Something with the Russians." Piney answered before taking a drink from his half empty bottle of Tequila. "I kind of figured you would be more worried about Juice than Opie and Jax." Piney said barely loud enough for her to hear. Liv turned to him quickly as she opened her mouth to speak but Piney spoke first. "Never been very good at keeping secrets, ya know?" Piney said to her. "When you were 6, you told the entire club that Clay used to sing you to sleep even though you swore on everything you'd never tell a soul." He reminded her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe that's why Clay doesn't trust me." Liv responded laughing to which Piney only nodded. Liv took a deep breath. "Look, I have a son so anything you think is going on-"

Piney held up his hand and Liv stopped talking instantly. "You _do_ have a son. A son that bares a strong resemblance to another member of this club. I saw the way he looked at James the moment he got out of Stockton and walked into this club house, the way he looks at you when you're holding James. That's a look a man only gives to the mother of his child." Piney said and Liv felt her stomach drop instantly. "I may be old, Olivia, but I'm not stupid or blind. Neither is your father. If Juice is something you plan on being serious about then you need to talk to Clay about it before anyone else knows." He reminded her.

"I know but its not that easy to explain-" She started knowing there was no point to arguing with him anymore but Piney stopped her again.

"You two aren't exactly secretive and Clay is going to figure out what the truth is. " He told her. "Now, I'm just wondering what you were thinking even messing with Juice to begin with." He admitted to her. "You know Clay never wanted you with a Son."

"When I met Juice I didn't know he was in SAMCRO. He wasn't wearing his cut." She explained. "Hell, I didn't even know he was in SAMCRO until he walked into the fucking club house." She explained to him. "How am I supposed to explain that to Clay? He'll think I'm lying or he'll threaten Juice in some way." She admitted her fears to him.

"Oh, I know, honey." Piney said. He reached over and kissed her forehead. "Figure it out before Clay does. That will be much worse." He warned her.

The sound of the Harley's grew in the air as everyone walked towards the gate. The motorcycles pulled in followed by the tow truck, with Opie's truck on it. Tara quickly ran over to Jax, who was bleeding down the side of his head, and hugged him tightly. Lyla walked over to Opie and hugged him too. Liv waited until Jax finally let go of Tara. She walked over to Jax and hugged. "Don't ever fucking scare me like that again." She said to him. "If you die on me I'll lose my mind, Jackson Teller." Liv said looking at him.

Jax smiled. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to not die." Jax smirked slightly at her. Every one started towards the club house. The relief of Jax and Opie being safe quickly diminished as everyone saw the true damage done to the club. Jax looked the most upset from every one. All the guys slowly began to clear off the stools and the bar when Tara spoke.

"I have some good news." She said looking uneasy. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they waited. Tara dug into her pocket and pulled out a ring. She slid it onto her finger and held her hand up. "We're engaged!" She said smiling widely. Jax looked at her with a smile on his face as clapping and cheering echoed through the room. Tara grabbed Jax and kissed him proudly in front of everyone.

Clay walked over and congratulated Tara. Liv noticed how uncomfortable Tara looked when Clay was close to her. She walked over to Tara and hugged her. "I guess you _are _good at keeping secrets." She winked at her and Tara laughed. "You and Jax deserve each other." She hugged her quickly. Liv turned to Jax. "Congrats big brother, it's about time you marry someone who actually deserves you." Liv said sarcastically.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Really funny, little sister." He said pulling her into a hug. "It's your turn next." He said laughing but Liv only punched him lightly in the arm. "It's fine. I doubt there's any man crazy enough to marry you anyway." He joked as they walked over to the bar and shots were being poured for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Please review! :)**


	10. Authors note

Hey readers! Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about my stories or anything. My laptop broke and thats where all my writing it. I'm planning on getting it fixed within the new few weeks so once its fixed I promise I'll be back to writing full time and updating everything! So sorry for the long wait.

:)


End file.
